Ice fortress
by DiePi
Summary: You are an ice fortress that I endlessly walk towards. Because I hope that one day, the doors will open. IchiHitsu oneshot.


**Title**: Ice fortress  
**Author**: HeukYa  
**Genre**: Romance/Angst  
**Rating**: T (PG-15)  
**Pairing**: Kurosaki Ichigo/Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Disclaimer**: None of it is mine. No Bleach, No Ice fortress by Dear Cloud.  
**Distribution**: Fanfiction and LJ  
**Summary**: You are an ice fortress that I endlessly walk towards. Because I hope that one day, the doors will open.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warning**: Angst. Swearing.

---------------IchiHitsu----------IchiHitsu---------------

**Author's Note**:

And here's the second song-fic I mentioned in _TI, love_. Yet again, it's a Korean song by a new indie band, Dear Cloud. This song has been reminding me of Hitsugaya and Ichigo from the first moment I heard it. I'm labeling it as angst IchiHitsu song. And I don't think I'll ever be doing another song-fic. My writing's all going weird. This time, it's majorly conversation-based. Nothing to be expected because I wrote it in less than five minutes. Think of whichever universe you want to, because it can fit in all. 

* * *

**Ice fortress by HeukYa**

* * *

_**I walked towards the ice fortress  
Covering my frozen ears  
Feeling my way through the blurry roads  
I walked through the winter  
To embrace your warmth**_

"Hey, Toshiro."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou and get out."

Ichigo smiles and walks into the office. 

"Wow, it's cold here."

"So get out."

"But surely you are warm."

"I'm not. Get out."

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Try me."

_**In the middle of winter, you were standing  
And I pulled up my courage to approach you  
You were beautiful and cruel  
You pushed me away coldly  
You told me there would never be eternal love for me**_

"Hey, Toshiro."

"…"

"Have I missed something here? Hello?"

"…"

"So this is your tactic? Ignoring me?"

"…"

"Three words can sure do a lot."

"…"

"Just because you don't love me, it doesn't mean I'll stop, Toshiro. I'll never stop walking towards that snow-covered castle of yours. And I'll never stop knocking on its door."

"…"

_**I knew it was impossible, you were blindingly beautifully  
But can't even the smallest miracle come to grace me  
My heart freezes from your bitter frost words  
Please hold my feeble hand**_

"Kurosaki, you are fucking delusional."

"Am not!"

"You are. You cannot fucking love me out of all things you can do. And I will never feel any different towards you than I do now."

"…That was pretty straight to the point."

"Now get out of my sight."

_**No matter how many times you deny it  
I'm still watching you  
Your soul is a block of ice  
Just like the winter in this endless coldness**_

"Kurosaki, get…"

"I know, I know. I just came to give you this."

"I'm not receiving anything from the likes of you."

"Even if it's your favorite tea?"

"And how the hell would you know what my favorite tea is?"

"Because my eyes automatically follow you."

"You still haven't seen a shrink yet."

"Deny it all you want, Toshiro, but I am. And I won't stop. Even if you are standing in the middle of blizzard of yours, I'll still be able to see you."

_**I knew it was impossible, you were blindingly beautifully  
But can't even the smallest miracle come to grace me  
My heart freezes from your bitter frost words  
Please hold my feeble hand**_

"Hey…"

"Keep your bloody mouth shut, Kurosaki. Medics can't do much if you are already dead."

"…Thought you wouldn't care…?"

"…I'm not letting anyone die on me even if it's a fucking psychotic moron. Now shut up."

"…Toshiro…"

A sigh and an unhappy, incomprehensible glare.

"Hold… my hand…?"

"…"

_**I knew it was impossible, you were blindingly beautifully  
But can't even the smallest miracle come to grace me  
My heart freezes from your bitter frost words  
Please hold my feeble hand**_

"Oi, bonkura."

"Hey!"

"Moron. Move over."

A scuffle, a shift and an unusually ungracious fall onto the half-occupied futon.

"Toshiro."

"…"

"Does this mean you are delusional as well?"

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiles and embraces the cold warmth of his ice fortress. 

The door has finally opened. 


End file.
